Various types of devices for restraining or immobilizing part or all of an injured person's body are known. One such device is the well known makeshift splint constructed of wire mesh or a length of rigid material, such as board. Where a person is more seriously injured, a device comprising a board onto which an injured person is secured using belting or bandages may be used.
These known devices as used in restraining an injured person's body suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, it can take a considerable period of time to immobilize an injured person by tying or binding the person's body to a rigid support board using belts or bandages. As the process of immobilization with belts or bandages in conjunction with a rigid support board is time consuming, immobilization at the site of an accident may not be possible when it is imperative that the injured person be transported to a treatment location without delay. As well, the use of belts or bandages can result in pressure points on the injured person's body, restricted breathing, or increased discomfort to the injured person making padding necessary.
Furthermore, while some known immobilization devices or methods may, subsequent to immobilization, allow relatively ready access to one or more selected portions of the body (for example, where immediate medical attention is required) while continuing to immobilize the remainder of the body, re-immobilization of the accessed portion is difficult and time consuming, if not impossible.
It is thus desirable to have a device for securely restraining a preselected portion of an injured person's body, which may be easily and quickly utilized thus facillitating ready immobilization at the site of an accident. It is also desireable to have a restraining device which results in a reduced number of pressure points, which reduces the likelihood of restricted breathing, and which minimizes any discomfort to the injured person. Finally, it is desireable to have a restraining device which enables one to readily both access and subsequently re-immobilize one or more selected portions of an immobilized body.